The Fifty Themes of Alonzo and Cassandra
by Crawler
Summary: The life of Alonzo and Cassandra, told in fifty sentences. Giftfic for Sleeping Tiger


Sleeping Tiger, you mentioned you liked Alonzo/Cassandra, and didn't like writing your own, so here's my gift to you. Fifty themes, each with one sentence, yoinked from the 1sentence challenge community (though I didn't actually join... maybe I should).

Rating: PG? It's not that bad, but there are occasional hints of these cats being adults and also a bit of violence.

I do not own Cats!

* * *

**_The Fifty Themes of Alonzo and Cassandra_**

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

Cassandra's humans hated their doorbell, but it was just the perfect height for Alonzo to reach in one bound, slapping at it with his paws to let her know he wanted to play.

**#02 – Hero**

Being a Jellicle guardian meant you protected the junkyard from dangerous foes, but Alonzo never felt more like a hero then when Cassandra hugged him after he retrieved her favorite toy from that icky pipe.

**#03 – Memory**

When Alonzo heard Grizabella sing, he could only imagine Cassandra in her place in ten years, and he held her close to let her know he wouldn't ever let her fall that far.

**#04 – Box**

His home was a large Chinese take-out box, and while it wasn't fancy, it was just big enough for two amorous cats.

**#05 – Run**

Watching her, Alonzo realized that Cassandra never ran, never hurried, but she always moved at her own pace.

**#06 – Hurricane**

London never had hurricanes, but Cassandra in a temper could almost be classified as one.

**#07 – Wings**

He caught a dove and brought it home, and tucked the wings behind his angel as she slept.

**#08 – Cold**

In the winter, her humans kept her inside, and his den was far too cold.

**#09 – Red**

Too much blood, too much red, too much pain… Alonzo wondered if he'd ever see another color again.

**#10 – Drink**

The first time she lifted her head to lap the water from his paws after that Pollicle attack was the first time he could breathe correctly.

**#11 – Midnight**

Overnight, under the watchful eye of the moon, Munkustrap helped Alonzo exact his revenge, not saying a word.

**#12 – Temptation**

Temptation wasn't a sin, whatever that human word meant, but it was a sleek brown queen with a white face and a long tail.

**#13 – View**

From his box, Alonzo could see the entrance Cassandra always used, and he knew the moment she arrived.

**#14 – Music**

After the Jellicle Ball, they continued to dance, swaying to music only they could hear.

**#15 – Silk**

Silk, Cassandra tried to explain, was the most exquisite human cloth, but Alonzo thought her fur was far more priceless.

**#16 – Cover**

Cassandra didn't like hiding when she went from her home to the yard, and so Alonzo wasn't entirely surprised when she showed up bleeding again.

**#17 – Promise**

They held paws and made a solemn vow that they would wait for each other in the Heaviside Layer, no matter what.

**#18 – Dream**

Cassandra loved kittens, and Alonzo tried to provide her with some, but their dream was ruined by a trip to the vet.

**#19 – Candle**

She was so named because she would drag a birthday candle after her wherever she went, their little adopted daughter.

**#20 – Talent**

Alonzo really had a knack for pissing Cassandra off, he discovered, but he also had a talent for calming her back down.

**#21 – Silence**

Privately, Alonzo thought Cassandra quiet was more disturbing than Cassandra in a rage.

**#22 – Journey**

After the third attack, Alonzo told Cassandra that _he _would visit _her _from now on.

**#23 – Fire**

When the junkyard burned, Cassandra helped Alonzo move in to her home.

**#24 – Strength**

It was far harder to live as a civilized cat then it was to be a Jellicle guardian.

**#25 – Mask**

Cassandra knew something was wrong, but Alonzo hid behind his face patches that made it look like he was always smiling.

**#26 – Ice**

It was the middle of summer when Alonzo returned to the yard, but in his heart, he could swear he felt ice.

**#27 – Fall**

Ice was replaced by stone, and the stone dropped to his stomach, when he saw her with Tugger.

**#28 – Forgotten**

Did she even remember their kitten?

**#29 – Dance**

Alonzo watched Candle at her Ball, but he could see Cassandra watching him as their daughter danced.

**#30 – Body**

What did Tugger have that Alonzo didn't… besides Cassandra?

**#31 – Sacred**

The bond of a mother and her daughter, even if it wasn't her own flesh and blood, was sacred, Alonzo learned, after Macavity swung by.

**#32 – Farewells**

Burying his kitten, even if she was officially an adult, was the hardest thing Alonzo had ever done.

**#33 – World**

It meant the world to him that Cassandra was at his side again at the funeral.

**#34 – Formal**

They were trying again, but Alonzo couldn't stop being so formal with her, unable to relax.

**#35 – Fever**

There was no cure for the common cold, and the only course of action was to mope around his den, hot and sick.

**#36 – Laugh**

Cassandra claimed catnip could cure anything, and she laughed about his reactions for years afterward.

**#37 – Lies**

Alonzo didn't know if he should believe her, but he never turned down free 'nip.

**#38 – Forever**

"Promises are for forever," Cassandra reminded him, when Munkustrap died, "and I promised I'd be with you forever."

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

How had Munkus handled running the tribe for so long, and Deuteronomy before him?

**#40 – Whisper**

Alonzo could hear what the kittens were saying behind his back, but it wasn't true – he hadn't killed Tugger for flirting with Cassandra, only knocked him around a bit.

**#41 – Wait**

How could the time it took Cassandra to come to the door feel as long as his lifetime?

**#42 – Talk**

As his paws began to shake with palsy, he began to tell the newest generation about the heroes of his time – Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Tugger… and the love story of Alonzo and Cassandra (with changed names so they wouldn't laugh).

**#43 – Search**

Finding a replacement was harder than he thought.

**#44 – Hope**

Pouncival would make a fine leader, Alonzo decided, if he didn't turn the tribe into a circus.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Cassandra loved watching eclipses, but Alonzo preferred watching their reflection in her eyes.

**#46 – Gravity**

No matter how saggy he got, or how big his belly was, Cassandra claimed to ignore the effects of gravity on him; it was only fitting that he returned the favor.

**#47 – Highway**

She was old and slow, yes, but that was all the more reason for why those stupid humans should have braked.

**#48 – Unknown**

Every Jellicle ended up in the Heaviside Layer, and eventually got reborn, but as he watched her humans bury Cassandra, Alonzo wondered if that was true.

**#49 – Lock**

He was too old to enjoy the company of another queen, and even if he wasn't, Cassandra had locked away his heart.

**#50 – Breathe**

He heard her laughter as he curled up by Etcetera's kittens, baby-sitting them, and when he looked up, he saw Cassandra's smile, and Alonzo forgot how to breathe for good.

* * *

Thank you again, Sleeping Tiger, for reviewing! 


End file.
